Anything for a friend
by a-broken-heart-still-beats
Summary: Two best friends land in Middle Earth. In one night, two relationships are formed, and both will have life changing consequences. Will the girls ever be the same?
1. chppy 1

~Anything For A Friend  
  
By a_broken_heart_still_beats  
  
Two best friends land in Middle Earth. In one night, two relationships are formed, and both will have life changing consequences. Will the girls ever be the same?  
  
This is my first story, so please don't be too horrible. I hope not to receive any flames, but any I do get will be used for toasting marshmallows. Big thankies to my bezzie mate for getting me into Fanfiction.net, and to theoriginalflame and OD monkey for their support.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I was J.R.R. Tolkien in another life. Does that count?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I landed with a bump on the ground. I got up and wiped my ass and realised where I was. "OMIGOD!!! I'M IN MIDDLE EARTH!!!" I peered around. "I wish Scarlet could see me now!" I said to myself. There was another loud thump, and Scarlet landed beside me. "Where am I?" She demanded.  
  
" Hello, and welcome to Middle Earth. I hope you enjoy your stay." I replied in my best airhostess voice. " I just arrived, then I wished you were here, and you ended up on the floor."  
  
"So you have wishing powers?" She asked.  
  
"Um.I guess."  
  
"Cool! Wish for something else!"  
  
"Well, I think we're at Bilbo's party, and I guess we can't go like this, so." I began to rattle off a long list. " And I wish I didn't have to wear glasses.ompf!" Scarlet elbowed me, and gave me the evils. "What about me?"  
  
"I was just coming to that!" I declared indignantly. I finished off my list, and snapped my fingers. "WOW!" She exclaimed. She went through everything she wanted, and clicked her fingers. Nothing happened. "Oh well. I guess only one of us has magic powers." She mumbled, trying not to sound too disappointed. "Well.you can't go to the party like that, so I wish that all the things that Scarlet just wished for would come true." I smiled, and clicked my fingers.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." I replied warmly. "Ready?" I asked her.  
  
"As I'll ever be!" She replied with a nervous grin. We made our way through the throng of hobbits, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of Frodo, whom we both had a crush on, but Scarlet was really worried about meeting him, and I didn't want to spoil her moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At last we spotted him, and made our way over. I noticed a young hobbit eyeing me up, and he pinched my ass and then winked at me. I smiled back and continued to fight my way through the crowd. As I turned back, I saw Frodo and my heart skipped a beat. Those big blue eyes drew me in, and when he looked at me I just wanted to run straight over to him. Scarlet tugging on my arm broke my concentration.  
  
"Come on! You've got to introduce me!" She hissed in my ear. We walked up to Frodo and said hi, and then he whirled Scarlet off to dance. I noticed he kept glancing back at me, and suddenly I felt someone standing behind me.  
  
" He just can't keep his eyes off you. No one here can." I turned round to see the very good-looking hobbit that had pinched my ass earlier. "Shall we dance?" He asked me.  
  
I shrugged and let him pull me into the crowd. We did two fast dances, and then a slow one came on, and I laid my head on my partner's shoulder. As we danced, we got closer, until our foreheads and noses were touching and our eyes were half closed. Our lips were so close; it was like a ghost kiss. The band started up another fast tune, and my eyes flew open. I smiled, and then kissed him gently. "Thank you for the dance, kind sir." I said, and curtsied prettily. "And thank you, fair maiden, for letting me look upon your face." He kissed my hand and melted into the crowd, leaving me touching my lips and wondering if it was all a dream.  
  
"He hem!" Came the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned round to see Frodo. "I.I couldn't help noticing you, but it took my a while to come and pluck up the courage to talk to you."  
  
He grinned and then blushed, and we began to dance. He was gorgeous, and those eyes were totally irresistible. We danced, and danced, and danced. We only touched hands, but each movement had a hidden meaning, and we were like two butterflies fluttering in the sunshine.  
  
Finally the music stopped, and Frodo and I sat down together. He clasped my hand lightly and I smiled at him, but quickly withdrew it when I saw Scarlet approaching. "I'll go and get drinks." Announced Frodo just as Scarlet arrived at our bench, but to me he whispered in Elvish, "Auta a' i' ando." I gave a quick nod, and he disappeared. I smiled at Scarlet.  
  
"Having fun?" I enquired.  
  
"Yeah, but my feet are killing me!" She winced as she pulled her light shoes off, but I clicked my fingers and her discomfort ceased. "Thanks." She grinned. I smiled back, but inside my heart was bleeding for what I had done to my best friend. I knew she hadn't done anything to deserve a friend like me, but I just couldn't resist Frodo. It was like Fate (and Her ironic sense of humour) had brought us together and made us fall madly in love. "Well I really need the loo, so I'm gonna go in search, 'k?"  
  
Will Frodo and I get caught? Will I find out the name of the mysterious hobbit? Will Gandalf be able to save Middle Earth from the insane charging giraffes??? 


	2. chppy 2

"Sure." She said. I got up, and headed as inconspicuously as I could to meet Frodo. We went out into the field, where the gentle, silvery moonlight had transformed it into a beautiful, shining landscape.  
  
We walked for a little, and then Frodo turned to face me. "You know Rachael, if it's at all possible, you look even more beautiful in the moonlight. I blushed and ducked my head, but Frodo gently tilted it back up again, before kissing me softly and gently. I ran my fingers through his hair, and our shadows stood out on the hilltop as the dragon firework went off in the background. When we stopped, I pulled Frodo down on the grass.  
  
"Scarlet really likes you," I said slowly. "And I don't know how she'll react to us. Is there any chance of finding her someone else? You know, to help take her mind off things." He thought about this, but then shook his head.  
  
"What about the hobbit I was dancing with earlier? The one with the blonde hair?" At this, Frodo's face darkened. "That was Jonas Proudfoot. His family considers him an outcast, and they refuse to talk to him. He can be charming enough, but he wanders off into the Dark Forest for days on his own. You had best stay clear of him." I pressed my finger to my lips, because I had heard someone approaching. We lay down in the shadow of the hill and cuddled into each other, trying to reduce the risk of being seen, especially by Scarlet.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the two lovebirds." Sneered a voice from the dark. Jonas came out from the shadows, and sat down beside us. He slid his arm around my waist, but I pulled away and snuggled closer to Frodo, who protectively wrapped his arms round me. "Tut tut. What will Scarlet think of you? Betraying her like that. She's a nice girl. I was talking to her earlier. And you, Frodo. Does your beloved know of your plans to leave Hobbiton?" I sat up and defiantly stared him in the eye.  
  
"Of course I know! I'm not totally stupid!!! I'll go with him to the very fires of Mount Doom!"  
  
"Well then. Would you permit me to look upon you one last time?" Frodo gave his grudging consent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jonas and I walked into the trees, him trying to get closer and me constantly edging away. "Come with me! I could give you everything you ever wanted!" Jonas suddenly announced.  
  
"Oh, get lost. Go ooze somewhere else!" I replied crossly.  
  
"I have." He began.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know, powers beyond my imagination. But I don't want an evil weirdo. I am in love with Frodo, and I'm going to go with him."  
  
"You'll get killed before you leave the Shire. Would you not just spend one night with me? And see if I can persuade you to change your mind?" He asked, all smooth and smarmy.  
  
"No, I don't want to spend the night with you, and I most definitely will not get killed before I cross the Shire border."  
  
"A dangerous quest is no place for a female. What if you were attacked?"  
  
"I can use a sword and a bow. I can ride a horse. I can track animals. I know the basic healing properties of some plants. So don't tell me I'll get killed. Now I will bid you good night."  
  
I turned to leave, but Jonas grabbed my arm and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away, and he turned, but spun back quickly and hit my cheek with full force. I fell to the ground and brought my hand up to my stinging face. I pretended to cry, but suddenly swept my leg round and knocked Jonas flat. I got up, and put my foot on his chest, none to gently. I reached up my dress to the inside of my thigh, and pulled out a small dagger.  
  
"Never, ever try to do that to me again. This time, I'll just give you a little something to remember me by. Next time, I'll kill you!" I smiled, but it was the smile of a tiger that just spotted lunch. I quickly made a shallow cut on his cheek, then crunched down with my foot and started walking coolly away, leaving Jonas struggling for breath.  
  
"You'll live to regret that!" He managed to gasp, but I didn't even turn round and just kept walking, back to Frodo.  
  
Will Jonas seek his revenge on me personally??? Or will he send someone (or something-THING i.e. evil pigeons) to do his dirty work for him??? 


	3. chppy 3

When I found him, he was looking worried. He was about to speak, but I got there first. "Don't worry. Gandalf will want to see you, so we'd better get back to the house."  
  
We headed up the hill, and soon saw the lights of the party. Frodo turned round and gasped as he saw my face. He reached out a hand and touched it gently. I winced, but didn't pull away. He kissed me, being careful not to hurt my face. I found it so comforting, the tears began to role, and his eyes flew open when he tasted their saltiness. He hugged me, and I wept softly into his arms, until I heard another choked sob coming from the path. Scarlet. I went to run to her, but she had already fled.  
  
"Leave her be." Whispered Frodo. "She needs some time on her own to sort her head out." I nodded, and we went inside, arm in arm.  
  
Gandalf was sitting in the armchair, smoking his pipe. He looked at Frodo, and then at me, and then back to Frodo again. "I was just going to go and get some ice." I said, knowing that Gandalf wished to speak with Frodo in private. I went into the kitchen, and sat on a chair. I had made an enemy. But just how dangerous would they prove to be? I could hear Frodo and Gandalf discussing the Ring, and I heard Sam being pulled in the window, and Gandalf threatening him.  
  
I walked in and announced loudly, "I shall be going with Frodo to Mordor. I can fight so I won't be a hindrance." They all looked surprised, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I am tired, Gandalf. This has been a lot to take in. I will sleep on it, and tell you of my plans in the morning. You must be weary, Rachael." I nodded thankfully, glad that he had taken the hint. Sam took this as his cue, and ran from a raging Gandalf.  
  
We walked along the corridor, and Frodo stopped outside a large, round door. "I'm sorry, but all my guest rooms are taken. You may sleep in my bed, and I can sleep on the sofa."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of kicking you out your own bed. I'll sleep on the sofa."  
  
"I can't let you do that. I cannot invite someone into my house and not give them a bed to sleep in!"  
  
"Look, I appreciate this, but I would probably get up in the night anyway, and I wouldn't want to disturb you!"  
  
"It doesn't bother me. I'm a heavy sleeper."  
  
"I sometimes have strange dreams, and talk in my sleep!"  
  
"Why don't you just both share? You seem to know each other well enough." We turned to see Gandalf, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Frodo and I looked at each other, and then blushed.  
  
"Alright." Said Frodo, breaking the awkward silence. We both went in, and closed the door behind us. The room was beautiful, and the moon was shining in the window. A thin muslin screen was in the corner, and I stepped behind it and began to undress. I heard Frodo gulp, and I realised that the screen was see-through in the moonlight, but neither Frodo nor I were that upset about it.  
  
I came out from behind it, wearing a long, sleeveless cotton shift that was slightly fitting at the hips. As I walked towards the bed, it swished across the wooden floorboards. Frodo had also changed, and was wearing something that closely resembled boxer shorts. I slid under the covers, and shuddered with the thrill of being so close to Frodo. I turned on my side, and he wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me gently on the shoulder. I turned to face him, and then he began to kiss me gently and slowly, I kissed him back, lost in the romance of the moon. We kissed for a long time, until I heard sobbing from outside the open window. I crossed over to it, and saw the silhouette of Scarlet. My heart went out to her, but I was in love with Frodo, and nothing could change that now. My body shook with silent tears, and Frodo came and wrapped me in his arms.  
  
'I wish that Scarlet could find someone to comfort her.' I thought to myself. I could almost see my wish, a small gold mist, gliding across the air to Scarlet. No sooner did it reach her, then a young hobbit came and talked to her, and they walked away together.  
  
"I guess that was you?" Frodo asked me softly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you wish for her to forgive you?"  
  
"Because I would go insane. Would she forgive me herself? Or had I forced her to magically? It just wouldn't be right." I snuggled closer into Frodo, suddenly realising how cold it was. He led me by the hand back to the bed, and we climbed in together.  
  
I settled down with Frodo holding me in his arms, and fell asleep quickly. What I didn't know was that he stayed awake a little longer, wondering what had made him fall so madly in love, before pulling my sleeping form closer and dozing off.  
  
Will Scarlet forgive me? If she does, will our relationship ever be the same again??? 


	4. chppy 4

She couldn't believe her best friend had done that to her. She wouldn't have minded as much if she had told her, but Frodo had led her to believe she actually had a chance, and they hid it from her. She had never felt so wretched in her whole life. How could she be so stupid, not to notice? They must think she was so annoying, getting in their way. She was so busy cursing; she didn't hear the soft sound of footsteps approaching.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked Scarlet as the handsome young hobbit came across to her.  
  
"I know you have been hurt and betrayed. I share your feelings of loss and pain. Would you come with me, away from all these people, who have brought you nothing but suffering?" He asked her, his voice full of fake concern. He took her hand, and pulled her gently to her feet. She nodded, and they walked down the path.  
  
They walked for about then minutes, until they came to a clearing, where they stopped. "Don't worry, nothing terrible is going to happen." He said reassuringly, and patted her hand. The trees around them began to spin, and they got faster and faster, becoming a dark swirling blur. The ground lurched, and suddenly the trees stopped. But they were somewhere else now. In front of them was the mouth of a large cave.  
  
The hobbit walked forward, and was greeted by several orcs. Scarlet recoiled from the monstrosities surrounding her. What was happening? And why had she agreed to come with this strange hobbit in the first place?  
  
The hobbit started going into the cave, and he took her to a room where a table was laden with all sorts of delicious food. It was then she noticed that he had a long cut down one cheek.  
  
"Oh! Let me help you clean that!" She said, and dipped the corner of a napkin into a beaker of water, and began to bathe his wound gently.  
  
"Who did this to you?" She asked as she worked.  
  
"Oh, no one. It was just a small fight, nothing more." He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "I know you want the same things as me." He told her. This really got to Scarlet. She wouldn't have minded going out with the hobbit, because he was pretty good looking, but the way he just decided what she did and didn't want was too much.  
  
"And what would that be?" She asked, her voice dangerously calm.  
  
"We both want revenge on Rachael. You, because she stole Frodo, and me, because we have an argument to settle." He flashed his teeth, and Scarlet realised that he wasn't going to shake hands and make up with Rachael.  
  
"And why did you have an argument?" She asked him, because she knew her friend wouldn't fall out with somebody for no reason.  
  
"Because I asked her to come with me, and she refused. Then she cut me." He pointed to his cheek, and this just made her even more suspicious. He must have really got Rachael annoyed to make her do something like that.  
  
"And what were you planning to do to her?"  
  
"Make her regret that cut she gave me. I'm going to kill her, very slowly." He smiled again.  
  
"Look, she may be dating the guy I wanted, and didn't tell me, but she's still my best friend! I wouldn't do that to anyone! I'm leaving!" She got up from the table and was about to make a run for it, when a group of orcs appeared in the doorway, grinning evilly. (I don't know if orcs can grin any other way, but...)  
  
She ran round the other side of the table, and the orcs, being totally stupid, chased her round, and she got through the door and ran for the main entrance.  
  
"Catch her, you fools!" Yelled Jonas. She pelted out, and, just as she thought she was free, a foot came out and sent her sprawling in the dirt. She looked up to see another orc, and the rest of them arrived. They tied her hands and feet together, and threw her in a small cell. Tears rolled down Scarlet's cheeks. She had failed. Now all she could do was sit and wait to see what the hobbit wanted to do with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I woke up, sunlight was streaming through the window, and I could hear hobbit children playing on the grass. I got up and stretched, then ran my fingers through my hair. I looked back at the bed, and noticed that Frodo had already got up. A lovely smell wafted in, the smell of breakfast cooking. My stomach rumbled, and I realised how hungry I was. I dressed in a fitted white cotton shirt, and a floor length sweeping sky blue skirt. I made my way through to the kitchen, and saw Frodo expertly flipping pancakes. I sneaked up behind him, and wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"Good morning." I said, and he turned his head to kiss me on the cheek. He flipped another pancake, and tossed a couple on a plate.  
  
"Made your decision, Frodo?" Inquired Gandalf. I jumped, and bashed Frodo, who had been flipping another pancake, which flew through the air and landed on Gandalf's head before sliding to the floor. I burst into a fit of giggles, and Frodo laughed. Gandalf smiled, then laughed.  
  
After we recovered, Gandalf got serious. "I am afraid I must leave. There are some questions which need answered, and I must seek council on what to do with the One Ring. When do you plan to leave?"  
  
"I think I shall maybe leave in autumn."  
  
"I fear that may be too late," replied Gandalf, all traces of humour gone. "You should leave as soon as possible, and make little fuss about it. We don't know where the enemy may have allies. I think it would be best if you told few people, and only ones you know you can definitely trust. You should sell Bag End, and tell everyone you are moving back across to Brandybuck, for not many hobbits will venture across there to find out where you have really gone."  
  
Frodo frowned, for he was still very much in love with the Shire. I squeezed his hand, and he smiled at me, although I could tell he still wasn't happy. "I shall leave at the end of the month." He sighed unhappily.  
  
"Good, good. I shall meet you at the inn of the Prancing Pony. Now I must leave, and seek the wise words of the head of my order." With this, he swept out of the door and mounted his waiting horse, before galloping off into the distance.  
  
All the happiness had gone now, and outside the sky darkened. All the fears of last night came flooding back, and we sat for a while, until we smelt the burning pancakes. I rescued the pan, and scraped the contents into the bin, and began to prepare for the long journey.  
  
Will Gandalf recover from the trauma of being pancaked???? And who will we tell about our journey?? 


	5. chppy 5

I went into Frodo's room, and began to pack clothes for our journey. I knew we would have to travel light, so I only packed the absolute essentials. "I suppose I shall have to go and tell Sam." Frodo said in a heavy voice.  
  
"Alright. I think you should also talk to the Old Gaffer, and tell him you are moving to Brandybuck. He would probably look after and sell Bag End for you."  
  
"Yes. Good idea. I shall go now." He left, and I knew he would want to go for a walk, as he always did when something was troubling him. I tried to think of what we would need on a long walk, and made my way to the kitchen to tidy up and to find things to take with us. When Frodo came back, he brought Sam, who was busy rummaging in cupboards for anything that might prove the slightest bit useful. Bag End had been entrusted to the care of Old Gaffer until it's sale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything was ready. This was our last day, and Frodo had been visiting all his favourite spots over the last week, and I knew that he was saying goodbye to them. I often accompanied him, and we spent long hours among the trees, but sometimes I knew he wanted to be alone. Pippin was also coming with us, and Merry planned to meet us in Brandybuck.  
  
As evening drew near, Frodo and I went on one last walk through the Shire. I knew Frodo was upset, and I would miss the Shire, with its quaint people and beautiful countryside. We had a pony we were taking with us to carry our packs, and he did so very mournfully.  
  
On our last night, the four of us had a small meal, and then we headed to bed because we had an early start. It was a chilly evening, and the stars shone down from above. I leaned out the window, and thought wistfully of the fate that would befall the Frodo. We crawled into bed, and lay cuddling each other, knowing we couldn't find the words to express our feelings, but our rock in the uncertain world was that we had each other, and nothing could tear us apart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning was cold, wet and grey. We were the only ones about, and this just made us even sadder. We walked through the forest; the pony (called Fred by Sam) seemed almost as depressed as us. The water dripped down our necks, and the horizon was a long, blurred smudge. We followed a small twisting path for hours and hours, and there was silence except for the dripping, and the steady thump of Fred's hooves.  
  
After what seemed like years, we finally stopped for a light lunch. We ate in silence, and Fred munched a nearby patch of grass. We were just packing up, when something very odd happened. The leaves began to rustle, even though there was no wind, and it seemed like the trees were whispering to each other, and a strange sound filled the air. "Hide!" I yelled. We threw ourselves into the bushes, and flattened ourselves against the ground. We heard a thunder of hooves, and a rider dressed all in black appeared. His horse pawed the ground, and he began to sniff the air. I glanced over at Frodo, but he seemed to have slipped into some kind of trance, and his hand fumbled for the ring. I ran over as quietly as I could, and grabbed his hand. He was cold and clammy, but I held on tightly, and hugged him with my other arm.  
  
Suddenly, the black rider looked up, spun his horse on its haunches and galloped off. I felt Frodo relax again, and I hugged him tightly. He squeezed me back, but I could tell that he was very shaken.  
  
"What was that?" asked Pippin, fear in his voice.  
  
"I don't know," I replied, "But I think the enemy is watching the road. We shall have to make our way across country." I motioned to Sam and Pippin to start walking.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked him gently.  
  
"I am now, thank you." He tried to smile, but failed. He held me close for a long moment, and stroked my hair gently. "You know I would never let anything happen to you." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and grinned slightly, and we started walking behind Sam and Pippin. For a few moments we were oblivious to the pouring rain, we were so happy just to be together. We were rather preoccupied, (no prizes for guessing what we were up to) so I didn't notice Sam had stopped until I walked into him.  
  
"SHH!" Sam hissed at us. He pointed to the bushes, and we heard voices and laughter.  
  
Who do the voices belong to????? Will the ring overcome Frodo???? 


	6. chppy 6

"Elves!" Exclaimed Frodo. Just then, a tall blonde elf stepped out.  
  
Hello Frodo!" He cried. "I am Gildor Inglorion of the house of Finrod. Would you join us?"  
  
"We would love to!" Replied Frodo delightedly. We sat down with the elves, and started to chat with them. Frodo talked to them about Bilbo, and his many adventures. I sat half-listening, until Gildor beckoned to me. We walked a little away from the others, and he whispered to me urgently, "I am afraid that your friend has been taken by a servant of the enemy."  
  
"Where?" I asked.  
  
"She is through the other side of the forest to the west. I think he may also have a small band of orcs with him. Do you have any idea who may have taken her?"  
  
"Yes." I whispered grimly. Jonas. I may have betrayed my best friend, but I was not going to let her die at the hands of a psychopathic hobbit. I managed to persuade Gildor to lend me a horse. I went to have a look where it grazed peacefully on some grass. Like all Elven horses, it was ridden without tack. He was a gorgeous cloud grey stallion, with large white dapples on his flanks.  
  
"What's he called?" I asked in wonder.  
  
"Me'urramya."*Thunder*  
  
"It suits him." I whispered in awe. I thanked him, and went to get Frodo. I found him sitting practising his Elvish, but I pulled away. "I must talk to you." We walked around, careful not to stray too far from the camp. "Scarlet's in trouble. She's been taken prisoner by Jonas. It's my fault she's in this mess, so I'm going to get her out of it. I'm leaving in the morning, and I'm going to take her to Rivendell. She might make it out, but I don't know if I will. Jonas has a grudge, and he wants revenge." I smiled, trying to be brave.  
  
"Of course you'll come back! Besides, we won't let you go on your own."  
  
I shook my head. "This is between me and Jonas, and the only person I want to get hurt is him. But I'll do something, so we can always talk to each other." I closed my eyes, and a gold mist surrounded us.  
  
I asked Frodo, my voice sounding only in his head.  
  
  
  
I'm staying for tonight, but I'm going to leave first thing in the morning. He nodded uneasily, and I could tell he still wanted to come with me. We walked hand in hand for a little more, and stopped to look at the stars. We went back to camp, and sat and talked with Gildor until very late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
`I got up early, and although the sky was still grey, the rain had stopped. I led my horse away from the sleeping forms, but before I could stop him, he started neighing to his companions. I tried to sneak off quickly, but Frodo was already awake and on his feet. He came over and wrapped his arms around me, then kissed my gently. Was this to be our last kiss? I blinked back my tears, and my smile came out very wobbly.  
  
Frodo legged me up onto my horse, and I rode off through the trees, trying not to look back. I I smiled, this time for real.  
  
I I rode off at a steady trot, and used my magic to sharpen my senses of sight, hearing and smell, so I could hunt orcs better.  
  
After about an hour, I thought I smelt something in the air, so I slowed Thunder to a walk and made his footfalls silent. As I got closer, I realised what the horrible odour was. Orcs. I came through a last band of trees, and I saw orcs standing guard at a cave entrance. How was I going to get Scarlet out of there? I couldn't run in and drag her out, because we would both become orc food. I couldn't use magic, because I needed to keep it in case I had to surprise the enemy. I only had one option, and it wasn't going to be pleasant.  
  
"Rana il." *don't wander. * I whispered to Thunder, and decided I had better freshen up my appearance. My hair detangled itself, and the dirt disappeared from my skin. I changed into a lovely silk blue dress, and added a gold necklace. I steeled myself for what I was going to have to do, and stepped out of the cover of the trees.  
  
As predicted, the orcs came running over and grabbed me, and with my heightened sense of smell, I was just about sick. How was I going to get the keys? Jonas came to the mouth of the cave, and I saw a look of surprise on his face when he realised it was me. I pulled away from the grip of the orcs, and ran over to him, and started kissing him passionately. EWWW! I glanced over his shoulder, and saw a bunch of keys hanging from his back pocket. I knew what I had to do. 'Think of Scarlet, think of Scarlet!' I told myself. I reached down, and pulled them out gently, and then threw them to Scarlet. I said to her, and she nodded slightly in reply.  
  
"I knew you would come back." Jonas announced, sounding very sure of himself. 'I wouldn't have come to you if it wasn't for Scarlet.' I said to myself. Jonas walked me into the cave, keeping a tight hold on my waist. He dismissed the orcs, who were still uneasy about my presence, and tried to lead me to his bedroom, but I politely refused, saying I was tired from my journey. He took me unwillingly to my own room, which was very beautiful and luxurious for being built in a cave.  
  
After I had had a sleep, we had lunch together, and Jonas invited me on a walk. I really didn't want to go anywhere with him, but I knew if I refused this then he would become very suspicious. We walked among the trees, and stopped by a shimmering pond. "Would you like to go for a swim?" He asked me.  
  
"Alright." I said uneasily. "I'll just go and get changed." I went behind a nearby bush, and reappeared seconds later in short shorts and a strap top, and dived into the pool. I noticed that Jonas was wearing shorts, and they had gone a bit see-through, so I was trying desperately not to look. We dived off some rocks, and had a water fight. We actually had quite a lot of fun, considering the circumstances, and he didn't try anything, not even once. We got dried off, and headed back to the cave.  
  
It was now early evening, and Jonas wanted to go on another walk. I had to agree, and we set off. No sooner than we were out of sight of the caves, he jumped on me. I shoved him off, yelling. He tried again, but I grabbed a large branch and whacked him over the head. He fell to the ground, out like a light. I ran back to the orcs, and told them that Jonas was in trouble, sent his unconscious form a mile to the west, and sent them at least two miles to the east. Then I went for Scarlet. I opened the door to her cell, and helped her out, and a shadow fell on us.  
  
Who will the shadow belong to?????? 


	7. chppy 7

I turned to see Gildor. "Don't scare me like that!" I told him. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"We decided that you might need help. Powerful you may be, but you cam still get killed by orcs." I nodded, aware that he had made a very good point. I helped Scarlet out of her cell, and waited until she got the cramp out of her legs. I dragged her to the cave mouth, where the other elves waited.  
  
"Come on, it won't be long before the orcs realise I told them a pack of lies! Do you think you could ride a horse?" I asked her, my voice full of desperation. She eyed the nearest horse uncertainly, and then shook her head. "ARRGGH!!" I yelled.  
  
"You could make her able to ride a horse." Suggested one of the elves. I hit myself on the head for being so stupid in my panic. I did this, and also produced a horse for her, which I made to be Elven. She was a palomino mare, quite small, and very intelligent. Lisse' I called her.   
  
We mounted up, and were just about to charge off, when the orcs came back. I wheeled my horse around, but I heard Scarlet yell as an arrow hit her in the shoulder. She was about to fall, but I brought Thunder next to her horse and leapt on, clinging to Scarlet's back.  
  
We galloped off, the orcs trying to chase us, but they had to give up. 'I wish we were at Rivendell.' The air shimmered, and the landscape changed. I kept riding, and saw the beautiful architecture of Rivendell. I pushed Lisse' harder, and pulled her to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
I pulled Scarlet off the horse, and ran up the stairs with her in my arms. Lord Elrond was just coming down, and he looked concerned when he saw me covered in dirt, crying and carrying my near-unconscious friend.  
  
"What is the matter?" He asked me.  
  
"Chased by orcs.Scarlet got shot." I managed to gasp. He saw the feathered shaft sticking from her shoulder, and frowned even more.  
  
"Legolas." He beckoned to a tall elf. "Bring her to my work chamber." Legolas nodded, and took Scarlet from my arms and went after Elrond. I didn't know what to do with myself. I sat down on the stairs, crying for what I had put my friend through, until a kind elf told me to come with her, and showed me to a room.  
  
"Thank you." She nodded, as if uncertain what to make of me.  
  
"There is a bath waiting for you in the room next to yours. I will inform you if there is any news about your friend." She left, and I looked around me. In normal circumstances, I would have loved to look around and explore the place with Scarlet. Scarlet! A single tear coursed down my face, which I wiped quickly away, and headed next door to find my bath.  
  
I undressed, and sank under the bubbles, trying to wash all the pain and sadness away. I soaked for a long time, contemplating what would happen to Scarlet. And to Frodo when he got here.  
  
I went back to my room, and saw someone had laid a dress out on the bed. It was a blue-green colour, made of silk, and it reminded me of the sea. I pulled on, and then looked in the mirror. It looked lovely, but that didn't really matter right now. Then I noticed something.  
  
In my panic to get Scarlet here safely, I had gone back to my normal size! What was I going to do? Lord Elrond had seen me like this, so I couldn't go back to being hobbit sized without there being a lot of questions asked. So that meant Scarlet was her normal size as well. How was I going to explain this to Frodo?? I decided I would have to deal with that when it came. I had other things to worry about at the moment. I fixed my hair, and then headed out the door to try and find Lord Elrond's room. 


	8. chppy 8

Just as I stepped out my door, I bumped into the elf that had helped me earlier.  
  
"Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you concerning your friend." She said to me. She turned around and headed along the corridor, with me trying to keep up. After she had made several turns, I had lost all sense of direction. She stopped outside a wooden door and knocked softly.  
  
"Enter." Said Lord Elrond. I pushed the door open, and saw him and Legolas talking. Scarlet was lying on the bed in a deep sleep, her wound neatly bandaged.  
  
"I am afraid I have some bad news for you." Lord Elrond frowned even more deeply. "I am not able to heal your friend. The orc poison has gone too deep, and has entered her blood. I am sorry." I nodded slightly, and looked at my friend, tears welling up in my eyes and spilling over, coursing down my cheeks. I went to the bed, and reached over to stroke her hair. A tear fell on her cheek, and her eyelids fluttered very slightly.  
  
"Will she...wake up? Or ...?" I couldn't continue. Legolas came and hugged me.  
  
"Yes, she will awake." Lord Elrond assured me. "We have given her something to help her sleep. I have done what I can to help ease her pain."  
  
"Thank you. How long will she sleep for? And how long do you think she has?"  
  
"She will sleep for about an hour or two. I am not sure how long she will remain with us. Not long, I fear, only until the end of the day." I shook slightly in Legolas' strong grip.  
  
"She always wanted to see the beauty of Rivendell. I'm going to make her last hours as comfortable as possible. Will you help me?"  
  
"Of course. You must be hungry. Would you like to eat with us?"  
  
I smiled for what felt like the first time in years. We went down the corridors, until we reached a large hall. Everyone fell silent, until Lord Elrond looked him or her in the eye, and they turned away and resumed their chat. We sat down, with Legolas on my left, and Arwen on my right.  
  
She smiled at me, and tried to engage in conversation. "Where do you come from?" she asked, her eyes curious.  
  
"My friend and I come from a land very far away. And...I was wondering...can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes." She looked surprised, but didn't comment.  
  
"If I had magical powers, what would your advice to me be?"  
  
"To tell my father."  
  
At that moment, Lord Elrond stood up and excused us, and we went up to his workshop.  
  
When we went in, Scarlet was awake, and was drinking some strange concoction, with Lord Elrond and Legolas looking on, to see what her reaction was.  
  
"Umm...I have something to tell you." I glanced back at Arwen for reassurance, and she gave me an encouraging nod. "I have magical powers." They looked surprised. "I found out when I landed in Middle Earth. I can do pretty much anything. This is going to cause some problems, because when Scarlet and I arrived, we were at Bilbo's party, so I kinda made us hobbit- sized, so it's going to be a bit of a shock for Frodo."  
  
"Gandalf told me he detected no magic in you. How can this be?"  
  
"I think my magic's different from Gandalf's."  
  
"Well, this could prove very useful. I shall have to see what you can do. But that shall come later. The potion I have just given Scarlet will make her sleep for another twelve hours. In the mean time, I suggest you go to your rooms. I wish to talk with Arwen, but I am sure Legolas would be happy to escort you." I took this as my cue, and went off with Legolas arm in arm.  
  
"I am sorry about your friend. Perhaps you would like to come riding with us later?"  
  
"Yes, that would be nice. I would like to see more of Rivendell."  
  
"I shall meet you by the fountain in an hour. Do you have a horse?" He asked me.  
  
"I only have the one I rode here on, but I think she is rather tired."  
  
"I shall arrange a horse for you." He replied politely.  
  
"Thank you. Until later, then?"  
  
"Until later." He bowed his head, and left.  
  
I went into my room, and sat on the bed. What would I wear? I didn't know if elf maidens wore dresses or trousers. Just then, Arwen arrived.  
  
"Shall you be accompanying us on our ride?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. But I'm not very sure what I'm supposed to wear." I explained.  
  
"I normally wear a riding dress, but I don't know how comfortable you would be wearing one. It would be perfectly acceptable for you to wear trousers, and many do."  
  
"Thanks Arwen. I don't know what I'd do without you!" She smiled again. 


	9. chppy 9

I decided I would wear trousers, as I had no idea how to ride in a dress. It was hard to be depressed in the beauty and sunshine of Rivendell, so I decided to try and be as cheerful as I could.  
  
I chose an emerald green silk shirt, which set off my eyes, and dark brown trousers with soft animal hide boots. I brushed my hair, and put it up into a loose bun at the nape of my neck. I grinned, but sobered up quickly when I though of Scarlet. Then I remembered the ring she had given me back on Earth, and it appeared on my finger. Now I knew I would always have something to remind me of her. I made the identical ring I had given to her appear on her finger.  
  
Just then, Arwen knocked on my door. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes. I'm just coming." I replied. I opened the door, and found her and Legolas waiting. I saw him glance at my shirt, and then at my trousers, as if he had expected me to wear a dress.  
  
I raised one eyebrow questioningly. Legolas realised I was looking at him, and he flushed a deep red.  
  
"I was just thinking how your shirt compliments your eyes beautifully, my lady." He said, recovering quickly.  
  
"Thank you." I looked at Arwen. 'Oops! Her dress is right down to the ground, and has a high neckline!' I thought to myself. Well, I was comfortable in these clothes, and I was going to wear them!  
  
"Shall we go outside?" She asked tactfully. "My father is waiting." We nodded, and headed out into the bright sunlight. There were three horses standing waiting.  
  
A large, plump black gelding, an intelligent looking brilliant white mare and another mare, chestnut, with shining black eyes, who looked like she would do anything for her master.  
  
Legolas introduced them to me: the gelding was Elrond's horse, called Tiuka, which meant fat in Elvish, although he was very good-natured. The white mare belonged to Arwen, and was called Kalina, which meant light. The chestnut mare was Legolas' own horse, one of the finest from Mirkwood, called Almare, which translated as bliss.  
  
"Who am I to ride?" I enquired.  
  
"You were to ride Falma (wave), but she has gone lame. You may ride my horse, and I will remain here." He said generously.  
  
"That is the only horse you have? There must be another one."  
  
"Only Runya (flame). He can be hard to control, and has been known to throw people off. He has even given me some bruises."  
  
"I shall be fine." I told him. "We'll get on." He looked me up and down doubtfully, thinking I would not have the strength to bend him to my will.  
  
I went round to the stables to see him, and my breath was taken away. He was a dark, rich, chocolate colour, with a flowing flaxen mane. His head was proud, and his eyes and his stance told me he wouldn't do anything he didn't want to.  
  
I opened the stable door, and led him out quietly. He walked quite happily, his tail blowing in the light breeze. He looked longingly into the woods, but I turned him round to face me, and whispered to him softly, "Don't even think about it. I want to go for a pleasant ride, and if you do as I ask you, you'll enjoy it too."  
  
He snorted softly, then blew down his nose, agreeing. Several stable hands came forward to hold him, looking nervous. I held the reins lightly in one hand, and then swung my leg over, and walked over to join the others, leaving a trail of amazed people in my wake.  
  
"Did...did you see! Runya! He...he just went!" I smiled, and Runya tossed his head, as if to say, 'I'm not that bad!'  
  
We trotted out and along a path, filled with bird sounds. I smiled, and it felt like the world where my best friend was dying was miles away. Suddenly, Runya whinnied and reared, lashing out with his front legs. I knew this wasn't him being mischievous, that he was genuinely frightened. I leaned forward and whispered reassuringly in his ear, and patted his neck. He dropped back to the ground again, but shifted his feet nervously, and kept glancing towards a bush.  
  
I dismounted, and pulled my bow from behind my back, and notched an arrow. I crept towards the bush, and turned myself invisible. As I got closer, I realised it was the orc who had shot Scarlet. I sneaked up behind him, and stole one of his own poisoned arrows, before shooting him in the throat, and becoming visible again. As he writhed about on the ground, I spat on him, then walked coolly back to my horse.  
  
I mounted up again, and found the others looking at me. I gulped and looked down, fiddling with Runya's mane. Arwen brought Kalina up beside me, and put one arm around my shoulders.  
  
"It was the orc that shot your friend, wasn't it?" She asked me softly. I nodded slowly, and a solitary tear rolled down one cheek.  
  
"I killed him with one of his own arrows." I said, a note of pride creeping into my voice.  
  
"How did you do it without the orc seeing you?"  
  
"I made myself invisible."  
  
"I did not think your powers were that strong." She said, slightly in awe.  
  
"I wasn't actually sure if it would work, but it did, or it was a very unobservant orc."  
  
"I think we should perhaps head back." Suggested Lord Elrond firmly. We all turned around and headed back, Legolas keeping an eye on me. 


	10. chppy 10

When we arrived back, there was an anxious party waiting for us. "Lord Elrond, your patient has awoken!" Shouted someone. I jumped off Runya, and he was about to charge back to his stable, but I gave him a warning glance, and he played innocent. The others did likewise, and we ran upstairs. (Well, Legolas and I ran, but Lord Elrond and Arwen walked quickly)  
  
As I reached the door, I saw Scarlet sitting up in her bed, with several Elves fussing around her. I saw the ring glint on her finger, and I smiled, as my eyes filled up. Arwen came up behind me and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I pushed the door open, and walked in.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked her.  
  
"Glad to be alive on such a beautiful day!" She replied with a grin. My heart soared, hoping she might recover, but one look at Lord Elrond sent my hopes crashing to the ground. I felt awful, but I knew she had got her wish to see Rivendell.  
  
"Will your keepers permit you to come outside?" I asked. Lord Elrond looked at them, and they reluctantly agreed. Legolas carried her out and down the stairs, because she was too weak to walk.  
  
Lord Elrond held me back to talk to me. "I fear she will not remain with us long."  
  
"But she says she feels fine!" I protested.  
  
"It is often so. I am sorry." He bowed his head, a mark of respect, and together we went outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scarlet was sitting outside on a chair, with Legolas sitting talking to her. 'What a great last day.' I thought ruefully to myself. She had always wanted to visit Rivendell, and was a great admirer of Legolas. I went and sat down beside her.  
  
"Scarlet has been telling me of your adventures. And pigeons." He grinned, and looked confused. I looked at Scarlet, and grinned widely. Pigeons. We sat and chatted for hours, several others stopping by to see what the guests were like. Finally, I noticed the sun was getting low in the sky.  
  
"Shall we have something to eat?" Asked Lord Elrond. "If you wish, I can have someone bring some food out to you."  
  
"Thank you. I would like that." I smiled at him gratefully, for understanding my need to spend time with my friend.  
  
"I will stay with them." Legolas elected himself. Lord Elrond and Arwen headed off to the hall, leaving the three of us to chat together and laugh at tales of pranks we had played on people. Soon, someone arrived with a platter of food, and we tucked in hungrily. We were halfway through pudding, flicking strawberries at each other, when I noticed Scarlet was starting to become drowsy.  
  
Just then, Lord Elrond and Arwen came back. "Would you get a drink for Scarlet?" Asked Lord Elrond. I headed off in the direction of the kitchens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas' Point Of View  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Rachael went away, Scarlet swayed slightly, and I put an arm out to steady her. She turned to me with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"I know what's going to happen. Before you say anything, I want to ask you something. Will you look after Rachael for me? When I go, she's going to think it's all her fault, but I need her to know that I went with Jonas of my own free will. I've got a letter in my room; I want you to give it to her. Please?"  
  
I nodded, but was surprised that she knew.  
  
"Yes, I will do as you ask. I can feel the sadness inside her. She loved you like a very dear sister, and will grieve for you for many years."  
  
She smiled, one thing off her mind.  
  
"Thanks for being there when you were needed, Legolas." When she said my name, it sent a shiver through my body, but I this was not the time for such thoughts. "Protect her once I've gone."  
  
"She will not be the only one grieving." I replied honestly. I knew I should not really be saying this, but I wanted her to know.  
  
She became embarrassed, and as a light breeze blew a lock of hair across her eyes, and I tucked it back for her. She blushed at my touch, and before I could stop myself, I reached down and kissed her gently, the sun throwing a warm, orange glow on her hair. She kissed me back, but then she suddenly pulled away, and her eyelids fluttered, and her breathing became shallow and quick, and I lowered her gently onto the grass.  
  
"Lord Elrond!" I called, as he hurried across the grass. Behind him, I saw Rachael return. She dropped the glass, and flew across the lawn. 


	11. chppy 11

Back to Rachael's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I saw Scarlet on the ground, I dropped the glass of water I was carrying and sped across the lawn to her. When I reached her, I threw myself down on my knees at her side, helpless, holding her hand. She smiled weakly at me, and I was so choked with tears none of them could come.  
  
I pulled her hair back from her face with shaking hands, trying to make her comfortable. "I...I always wanted to see Rivendell." She whispered hoarsely. I squeezed her hand again, and it took her several tries to get out what she was going to say.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. And I want you to know, I would rather be doing this than you."  
  
"But...you can't go yet! We still have so much to do!!!! Please Scarlet!" I begged, because I could see she was fading fast.  
  
"Don't leave! NO!!!" I cried at the skies as she drew at last long, lingering breath, and ceased, a faint smile on her lips. I kissed her forehead, then turned and ran to my room, the tears finally spilling down my cheeks for the person I had loved so dearly.  
  
As I ran, the air whipping past me, I heard Lord Elrond say, "Auta ale' he Legolas!" *go after her Legolas*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Rachael's room  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I lay sobbing on my bed, I heard someone's soft footsteps coming up behind me, and a gentle hand touched my shoulder. I turned to see Legolas, and I could see the tears shining in his eyes. I sat up, and wrapped my arms round him, and made his tunic all wet.  
  
"I'm sorry." I sniffed, trying to wipe the wet patch. He smoothed my hair, and patted my hand. Just then, an elf appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Lord Elrond wishes to see you. He says you should bury your friend before nightfall." I nodded and they left, followed closely by Legolas.  
  
When we reached the garden, I noticed someone had placed a flower in Scarlet's hands. She looked like she was just sleeping, but I knew it was an eternal sleep, from which there is no waking.  
  
"Do you wish to bury her?" Enquired Lord Elrond, snapping me out of my daze.  
  
"I...I don't know." I thought about it, and my face hardened. "No. I will do something else for her." I motioned with my hand, and her body rose up in the air. I whistled, and Runya galloped over to me. I mounted him, and walked off into the woods, Scarlet's form floating behind me.  
  
I searched through the wood, until I found what I was searching for. Before me stood a small clearing, cut off from the world of pain and suffering. This would be Scarlet's final resting place.  
  
I thought hard, and the body floated past me, and hovered by my side. A stone block rose up in the middle of the clearing, and the body rested gently on this. I put her on folded white silk, and then made the clearing round her invisible to everyone except good friends. What else could I do?  
  
Oh yes. This clearing would remain untouched by the world, so in here time would not matter, and in the deepest, coldest winter there would still be green leaves on the trees, and no rain would fall.  
  
Finished, I let Runya gallop all the way back, and practically fell off before returning to my room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow, and I began to dream.  
  
I was in a large, dark place, all on my own. I didn't know what was happening. Suddenly, Scarlet appeared in front of me, and I wept for joy.  
  
"Come with me!" She urged. She took my hand, and tried to lead me away. "What waits for you back there? Just misery, and pain, and sadness, and fear. If you come with me, you'll never grow old, and every day will be beautiful. And we'll be together forever." I nodded, and realised she was right.  
  
I turned, but heard a voice calling my name, and I realised it was Frodo. I knew I couldn't go with Scarlet, not when Frodo needed my help. But I couldn't go with him either, because it was my selfishness that got my best friend killed.  
  
"I must go back. Middle Earth needs my help. I cannot go with you Frodo, because my secret has been discovered, and I must help with the war. I will go, and I will fight until my death or until we win. You know I am right Scarlet."  
  
She looked at me, and nodded slowly. Frodo looked heartbroken. I made myself hobbit sized, and gave him one last lingering kiss, where both our tears mingled.  
  
"You must go back, and finish your quest. And when we meet here again, we will stay, and never part with each other." He hugged me fiercely, then turned around and left. I looked back at Scarlet again.  
  
"You're going to leave me." She said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yes. But no. We may meet again." She looked puzzled, and as I turned to go back, I woke up, to find Legolas peering at me.  
  
"I am going to do one last thing with my magic powers." I told him, "For tomorrow morning I will leave with Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
"Where will you go?" Legolas asked me.  
  
"To become a Ranger. Tell Frodo I love him." My voice cracked slightly. Legolas nodded. And together we went for a last walk round Rivendell, stopping where Scarlet was.  
  
I stepped up to her and went down on my knees, and closed my eyes, then prayed to the gods of Middle Earth to exchange Scarlet's life for my powers. I felt them agree, and the magic began to drain out of me. I love you more than life itself Frodo! I yelled desperately inside my head, and then it was gone, and I slumped to the ground. 


	12. chppy 12

Legolas' Point Of View  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the earth shook around me, Rachael fell forwards. Not knowing what to do, I picked her up and carried her back to her room, and waited until she awoke, which was not until a few hours before dawn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachael's Point Of View  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I woke up, I saw Legolas sleeping in a chair, and the brightness of the stars outside. I quickly slipped on my hunting clothes, and began to gather my weapons, but I noticed my bow was under Legolas' chair. I crept up to him as silently as I could, but he moved, and woke up.  
  
"Shh! I am leaving now. Don't speak. I gave my powers up in exchange for Scarlet's life, and she will rise with the sun. Pass my message to Frodo, and tell Scarlet I will always think of her, and what has happened. Thank you for helping me Legolas, and for helping Scarlet. I hope you will get a chance to know her better."  
  
I kissed him gently on the cheek, and he looked into my eyes, but I pulled away from his gaze, and headed out the door, whispering "Tell Elrond and Arwen I said goodbye. They will understand. I will take Runya with me, for I will need his strength and spirit where I am to go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last Legolas ever saw of me was three figures riding into the rising sun, just as Scarlet came running across the grass. And he knew he would never, ever forget that Ranger who had given up everything for her best friend.  
  
I'm finished! Reviews are appreciated; any flames will be used to toast marshmallows. 


End file.
